


It's just acting...

by daveys19papes



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Also Anxious Jack, Anxious Davey, Davey as Ernst, Jack as Hanschen, M/M, The Vineyard Scene, basically its a load of fluff, but let me know what you think!, im not sure tbh, musical theatre, okay tags, okay this is the first fic on here i think??, you can see where this is going, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daveys19papes/pseuds/daveys19papes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hänschen – Jack Kelly<br/>Yes! Hänschen was his favourite character. He had the best scenes. But wait. That would mean he would have to kiss-<br/>Ernst – David Jacobs</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just acting...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this, it's quite long, but I really appreciate any feedback you have! Thanks to stereottypicality on Tumblr for the prompt!

_Jack_

Finally! The cast list was up. God, that had taken a while. Always did though, with his university. They were doing Spring Awakening, which was his favourite musical. The songs though. Jack took a look at the list pinned on the notice board. He scanned down the board to find his name.

_Hänschen – Jack Kelly_

Yes! Hänschen was his favourite character. He had the best scenes. But wait. That would mean he would have to kiss-

_Ernst – David Jacobs_

_Davey_

He had a part in the musical! Like, a proper speaking and singing part too. The only problem was that he was going to have to perform his first kiss on stage. With Jack Kelly. God. At least he had a part. AAAHHHHH!!

**_Rehearsals_ **

_Jack_

“No, Jack, the line is “Bobby Maler, he’s the best. Looks so nasty in those khakis.”. While I realise that you take art, and not history, I would have thought you would have known that in late 19th Century Germany, jeggings just had not been invented.”

Jack smirked. He loved taking the piss out of the drama teachers. It was great fun; they were so easy to wind up. And what could he say, he was getting into the character of Hänschen! Jack looked over at Davey, who had his face in his hands. Jack stopped smirking.

_Davey_

God, was he ever going to get his line said? The amount of times Jack had substituted ‘khakis’ for some other type of-type of-‘leg clothing’? Davey didn’t know if that was a thing. But he’d heard Jack tell Bobby Maler that he looked nasty in tights, skinny jeans, golden hot pants and now jeggings. Was Jack Kelly ever going to take this musical seriously?

**_Later in the dressing rooms_ **

_Jack_

He was chatting with Crutchie, Race, Spot and the rest of the school boys in the dressing rooms, when Jack noticed Davey walking towards him. Weird. Dave usually hung around with Katherine and her girlfriend Sarah.

“Um, Jack, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Yeah, sure.”

He turned back to the boys. “See ya later.”

“Good luck, Jacky-boy!” Race shouted. Jack blushed.

“What do you want, Davey Jacobs?” He said when they’d finally got far enough from the boys. He smirked again when Davey blushed at hearing his name.

“Well, I-I just wanted…wanted to ask you, well, if you were actually going to be serious, for Spring Awakening? You know, it’s a serious play, it’s got some heavy topics in it.”

“Sure I am, Dave. You gotta lighten up though, dude. Our characters, they’s gotta add some light comedy to the show. Make it fun, while the audience are down, ya know. And Hänschen is a dickhead, I gotta get into character! See ya at rehearsal. Today’s the day, you know.”

Jack walked back to his friends, feeling like he should have said something more substantial to Davey, about his feelings perhaps. But Jack shook it off and swaggered back to his friends with his usual smirk on his face.

_Davey_

UH OH. The kiss scene. Davey had completely forgotten that they were doing that in rehearsal today. Jeez, one day before the dress rehearsal, and they were only just doing his main scene? Just his luck, Davey thought. Just his luck.

**_Later, at rehearsal._ **

_ Davey _

Davey was panicking. As per usual. But it was justified! They were just about to go on to practice the vineyard scene, and Jack was nowhere to be seen. How could he perform his main scene, and his duet, when the guy he was supposed to duet with had disappeared?! He was just about to go and ask Crutchie where on earth his best friend was, when Jack walked in backstage. Somehow, he looked surprised to see Davey stood there.

“Hey Dave…”

“Where’ve you been Jack, we are just about to go on! I thought you said you were going to take this seriously?!”

“I am, Davey, I am. Light comedy, though, remember. But um. I guess I’m not just here for the musical…”

“Jack? What do you mean? Why else would you be here, talking to me, I don’t under-“

Davey was cut off, as Jack suddenly kissed him. Out of surprise, Davey backed away.

“Jack, wait…can’t it wait ‘til we’re on stage? We don’t need to, to, uh-practice?”

Jack giggled at Dave. Davey had never heard Jack giggle before. It was sort of-sort of…adorable.

“I wasn’t practicing, Dave. The kiss, on stage, it’s not real. It’s pretend. It’s acting. But this. I don’t think it’s acting, Davey…I love you, Davey Jacobs…”

At this Jack blushed. He ran down to the dressing room. Now what where they going to do? Never mind the fact that he had just been kissed (by Jack Kelly no less) but they were again, short of a Hänschen for this scene.

_“Right let’s try the vineyard scene, Davey and Jack, you’re on.”_

Davey heard the director call for the scene. Fuck it, he was just going to have to go on by himself, it wasn’t his fault that Jack was nowhere to be found. Davey walked on to the stage.

_Jack_

Oh god, oh god OH GOD WHAT HAD HE DONE. He hadn’t meant to kiss Davey, he just. Just wanted to tell Davey he liked him. And then, maybe, maybe they could have started off as friends. Then they might get somewhere. But now, well, now he’d ruined it all. Davey was going to hate him for ever, and they still had to perform on stage. And kiss. God, why did he have to ruin everything all the time?! “Right let’s try the vineyard scene, Davey and Jack, you’re on.” Shit. Okay, Jack, you can do it, it’s just acting. He’d said that himself. To Davey. He ran on stage just in time before the lights went up, and Davey was sat at the front of the stage. God he was so Ernst. Just sat there, looking off into the distance.

JACK WAS SO IN LOVE.

“Those bells. So…peaceful.”

“I know. Sometimes, when its quiet in the evening like this, I imagine myself as a country pastor, with my red-cheeked wife, my library, my degree. Boys and girls give me their hand when I go walking.”

“You can’t be serious.”

Jack could hear Race giggling backstage. Good. “Really, Ernst, you’re such a sentimentalist.”

The scene carried on as Jack talked about Moritz, Melchior and his own character, Hänschen. Finally Jack pulled the microphone out of his jacket and began to sing, to Davey.

“O, you’re gonna be wounded.

O, you’re gonna be my wound.

O, you’re gonna bruise too.

O, you’re gonna be my bruise.”

And that was it. Jack kissed Davey, for the second time that night. But, this time, it wasn’t Jack and Davey. It was Hänschen and Ernst.

_ Davey _

“OH GOD!”

“Mmm, I know…”

Davey (or Ernst) looked back at him in disgust. Jack had a little smirk on his face. He was loving it.

“When we look back, 30 years from now, tonight will seem unbelievably beautiful.”

Jack didn’t sound like Hänschen anymore.

“And in the meantime?”

And Davey didn’t sound like Ernst, either.

“Why not?”

And they kissed again. Davey felt himself tighten up, but then let himself relax against Jack.

“On my way here, this afternoon, I thought we’d only-talk.”

“So, are you sorry we…?”

“No! I love you, Jack, as I have never loved anyone...”

Davey saw Jack’s eyes widen. He blushed, and stumbled.

“I, er-“

“And so you should.”

Jack whispered, with a small smile on his face. Davey took the microphone off of Jack and started to sing as well.

“O, I’m gonna be wounded.

O, I’m gonna be your wound.”

And Jack pulled the microphone over to him. They sang together.

“O, I’m gonna bruise you.

O, You’re gonna be my bruise.”

_Jack_

Jesus. Davey could sing? Like, really good? How did Jack not know?! Davey’s singing was… beautiful. And when they dueted, it was-heavenly. Jack loved this, and it was only their rehearsal. He couldn’t wait ‘til their performances. He got to perform this scene with Davey 8 times. He couldn’t believe his luck. They finished the scene and walked of the stage.

“Davey?”

“Uh huh?”

Davey was smiling. He loved singing, but he’d never done it in front of anyone, and when he’d started, the drama teacher had looked at him like he was-like he was the lead in Les Mis on Broadway. It made him feel warm and sort of spicy inside.

“Was that real? That, um-the kiss?”

Davey smirked, his smirk almost identical to Jack’s.

“What do you think, Jack Kelly?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've checked this many times having written it a while ago, but if you spot any spelling/grammatical errors don't hesitate to speak up here, or on my Tumblr @daveys19papes. Any prompts are also greatly appreciated!!


End file.
